


Dance Dance Revolution

by dark_brohood



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [9]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: But You Can't Dance, Dancing, Yancy Teaching You to Dance, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: You've joined the prison musical, but there's one problem--you can't dance. Now Yancy has to teach you.
Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dance Dance Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a gift exchange on tumblr but thought I'd post it here as well.

“I don’t know what youses finding so hard, [Y/N], it’s just a dance.”

You huffed in annoyance as you pushed yourself to your feet after tripping over them for the hundredth time. “I’ve never danced before. Nother choreographed, anyway.”

“Well youse needs to learn this dance. It’s step, step, step, turn, and slide,” Yancy said, showing you the dance again. “There’s even lil’ numbers on the floor for youse.”

You glared down at the numbers stuck to the floor of the cell, and huffed again. “I’ll never get this right.”

“Oh course youse will. You just need practise, is all. Come on, do it again. Slowly.”

You huffed for the third time as you got yourself into position, feet above the number one. Slowly you stepped on all of the numbers, turned, and then slid to the side, arms out beside you.

Yancy clapped. “Well done! Now faster.”

You did it faster, tripping on your own feet as you were turning, and were sent careening to the floor, taking the small table that was pushed into the corner with you.

You groaned in annoyance as you slapped the concrete floor, sick of the dance, sick of having to join the prison musical. You should’ve broken out when you had the chance.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s fine, [Y/N]. No need to feel defeated. We’ll just keep practicin’ until youse get it, okay? It’s fine.”

And as you were pulled to your feet, you didn’t hear a bit of malice in his voice. He genuinely wanted to help you learn.

It gave you hope that maybe you’d get it.


End file.
